Anime Detective!
by CrAzYnOtInLoVe
Summary: My name is Amu Hinamori. I am 12 years old. Blood type: AB. Job : Secret. Easter is a Entertainment Company, normal wrong! What if the company had more to hide? What if it had a big secret? A border to dimensions to whatever anime/manga/cartoon from all over the universe? Detectives, adventure and Romance. First FF HERE and PROMISE STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! OcXOc AmuXIkuto
1. The start

Crazy: HI HI SO THIS IS MY FIRST **REAL **STORY ON THIS ACCOUNT! I AM EXCITED ABOUT IT AND NERVOUS ! -Sweating like crazzzzzzy-

Lazy: Hey sissy you a little sweaty there….-has a lazzy look-

Crazy: -roll her eyes- Geee thank you for making me feel better sis.

Hyper: Its going to be ok! Its not like anything can go wrong like a lot of grammar mistake, Fans hunting you down, your story be taken down, or having bad reviews and ppl hating your stories! –smiles-

Crazy: …-grows mushroom in her emo corner- I am going to fail Q-Q

Lazy: So its not going to be your first failure or something =-=

Crazy : -Starts digging-

Hyper: What is she doing? – looks at crazy-

Lazy: Don't Know…..-Yawn- Don't care

Hyper: Crazy? Whatcha Doing?

Crazy: Digging my grave and writing my will…

Hyper: Why?

Crazy: Because if this story fail or go down. I am going with it. I am hopping it makes me better …

Hyper: D'aaaaww Its ok…You just need love!~

Crazy: Does it even exists..-sigh- Anyway I own the Poem, Plot, Oc's and some songs. No copying my stuff and I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! And take notice that I would be adding a lot of other animes in the story! Thank you for reading this!

* * *

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

My name is Amu Hinamori. I am detective … well an anime detective. I am no ordinary detective you see, I work at Easter. It's a simple company with a lot of money; well that's what everyone thinks but you're definitely wrong about that!You see there is a secret that no one really knows about that specific company. It has a border dimension that can take you to whatever anime/manga/cartoon around this whole UNIVERSE!

I have been one of the chosen people to be trained for this job, it wasn't an option. The company chose specific people for this job and I was one of them. I am technically studying and training for the past 6 years of my life in S.D.S.S. It stands for Seiyo Detective Special Section and getting my first partner and mission soon. I am Amu Hinamori! I am twelve years old and I am an Anime Detective!

My Roommate/best friend Chi work at the same company with me although she is in a completely different section. She was always smart and cheeky sometimes, although she doesn't need those nerdy thick glasses. She wore them for one reason and that shall stay a secret from everyone. She is like a fragile kid. She hates dark, scared of ghost, hates spiders (Like a lot) and was most definitely afraid of heights. Well today is the day our life changed from simple trainee to something totally different.

-Middle of the night-

At S.D.S.S

An alarm noise beamed through the microphone, waking up everyone around. All the red dorm lights that were located above the doors, turned on and doors slammed opened as the kids ran through the hallway, alarmed .As they pooled out of the dorm buildings and outside where they lined up. They all stood, patiently as their headmaster stood on the stage. An emergency announcement was going to be made, curious the student to talk between themselves as the saw the serious look on their headmaster face.

"Amu! There you are!" Whispered a blue hair girl running toward her pink haired friend.

"Ah! Chi! Do you know what is happening?" Asked The pink haired girl, looking at her blue haired friend that had nerdy glasses on that didn't show her eyes.

"No I have no idea what is happening. I thought you would know something about it. I wonder what is so important that they have to call us all out AT THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?" Exclaimed chi, ruffling her already messed up short dark blue hair.

"HAHAHA! Short tempter as always chi huh?.." Said Amu, with a hint of teasing.

"Ohh…Shut up! ..Oh look like we have some visitors!" Said chi, nudging her roommate and pointing at the stage and sure enough there were 4 people on the stage. One boy(?) had the most feminine smile anyone could have ever seen. One boy looked really energetic and he had a band-aid on his nose and was grinning. One boy had blue hair and had a bored look. Finally, one boy who was carrying a laptop and had orange hair.

"Huh?" Said Amu ,as the headmaster started to speak.

"Everyone! Please calm down!" Said the headmaster, getting some people to calm down. "Thank you. So today I called you here in this time to announce important news. You see..two of our students will graduate earlier than other…" The headmaster paused, as everyone slowly toke the information in.

A pregnant silence engaged the students/trainees as they waited for their headmaster to continue. "Well Those two that would be called out shall go and take a placement in the main company…" People gasped at the big news. "Those two shall pack up and move into the main company tomorrow so please the following two names step on the stage after I call you out…" Said the headmaster, as he toke a step back and looked at the orange haired boy who opened his laptop and typed something in it.

"Amu who do you think are the two people?"Asked Chi, with curiosity.

"We have to wait and see." Said Amu, feeling her guts twisting with an alerting feeling. She looked at the stage as the headmaster nodded at the orange haired boy as he said something and handed the headmaster two small envelop.

The headmaster nodded as he went to the microphone and cleared his throat. "Thanks for your waiting and patient. Now we will announce the two persons name..The first one is…"The headmaster toke the first envelop and reading the name out loud. " Please step up here KATO CHI." (Note: Her last name is Kato and first name is chi)

Chi froze as people attention turned to her. She froze and her blood ran cold as the people started to whisper about the nerdy girl and how unfair that she was chosen. Chi was unconsciously and numbly making her way through the crowd as people pushed her to the stage. Chi stood in the stage beside the headmaster, terrified but didn't show it.

'Curse Stage fright …Amu !' Thought Chi, wanting her roommate, best friend and sister figure here.

" The second person is.." headmaster opened the second envelop. " HINAMORI AMU please come here."

People eyed the pinkette girl with awe as she made her way to the stage with her façade on. As she passed, as usual people started talking and mumbling about how 'Cool and Spicy' she is. Amu stood next to Chi as both girls thought about one thing.

' What's going to happen next?'

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Crazy: SO…R&R and this the prologue. Boring ..Yea but please keep in touch for more.

Scary: If you don't I will hunt you for breaking my sister heart. –glare at you-

Crazy: -Cries and goes hug scary- I feel loved QWQ

Lazy: -Roll eyes- Either way people wouldn't care

Crazy: QnQ MEANIE SSISSY!

Hyper: D'awww its ok Scary you will get love from your readers.


	2. New futur start (part 1)

Crazy: QwQ YAY!

Lazy: -Groans and glare at her sister before trying to go back asleep- be quiet for a second.

Crazy:NEVER AND WHATEVER! I AM HAPPY!

Scary: That's good….

Hyper: What made you so happy? –noms on candy-

Crazy: Well I didn't get any review but I got a follower and favorite and I am Happy! Thank You for the following person!

**narutoyaoifan**

Hyper**: **Thanks you for making our writer Happy!

Crazy: QuQ and because you made me so happy I am letting you lend one of the following people or all of THEM!

**IKUTO**

**KUKAI**

**NAGI**

**TADASE**

All of the boys(Ikuto/Kukai/Nagi/Tadase) :HEY WE NEVER AGREED TO THIS

Crazy:Oh Well this is my story and I can do anything with it –Tie the boys up- I hope you enjoy this gift **narutoyaoifan**!

Hyper: CRAZY DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

'Amu.'

"Urghn…" grunted Amu, stirring around annoyed.

'AMU!'

"Five more minutes.." Said Amu, grunting swatting her hand lazily hitting something hard.

*Thump*

'Owwww!'

"mmmmmm.." Said Amu, smiling snuggling her cover for warmth.

*Loud Honk *

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Amu, jolting off her bed and landing on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Chi Laughed, rolling on the floor clinging on her stomach. Her free hand had a small metal shaped whistle.

"One of your inventions." Stated Amu glaring at her and laying on the floor tired.

"Yup this is shaped as a whistle as you can see but you see it can do loud noises like the one that made you wake up." Said Chi, snickering at Amu who had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ha-Ha-Ha." Said Amu sheeplishly before sighing. "I can't believe we are leaving. It feels like yesterday we were kids running around and making trouble."

"Me too but hey! Look at the bright side we are never going to see that bitch Saaya again." Said Chi, trying to cheer her friend.

"Yea.." Said Amu, sitting up and looking around. Yesterday after they were called to the stage the headmaster dismissed the students and tolled the two to start packing up and in the morning they would come to his office to discuses important stuff.

"Looking at this room now…it feels empty." Said Chi, looking at the empty room filled with boxes and bags.

"Yesterday we stayed up six hours straight packing our stuff. Can't we sleep a little bit more." Whined Amu, earning a punch in the head.

"No you sleep head we need to go to the headmaster office then after that moving our stuff to the truck." Said Chi, standing up.

"Augh..but it's 8 O'clock FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Shouted Amu, rubbing the bump on her head.

"That the point! Everyone wakes up at 9 O'clock and we need at least an hour to finish everything before we head out."Said Chi, throwing the cloth that she left out for them so they can wear. "Here! Now go to the bathroom and freshen up and change and put the cloth you are wearing now in the plastic bag so we can wash them later."

"Yes mom." Said Amu, rolling her eye while Chi huffed at her. Amu and Chi knew that their parents disowned them; everyone who live here were either disowned or their family died. Amu didn't mind not having family because Chi was more than enough; they both acted like sisters and sometimes Chi acted like an over protective mom but Amu never complained knowing it's for her own good.

-Skip time-

"I am going to miss this place." Said Amu, sighing while walking through the hallway with Chi.

"Yea…But we need to think about the future and not the past you know?" Said Chi, sighing sadly as both of them now stood in front of the headmaster wooden doors.

"SOOO…! This is it huh…?" Said Amu, looking at Chi who nodded and looked at the door.

"Yea. Our life just toke a big step." Said Chi, Knocking the door.

'Come in.' They heard a mumble as they turned the door knob and placed their façade while opening the door.

"Ah! Ms. Hinamori! Ms. Kato come in !come in!" Said the headmaster as the 5 people turned to face them. It was the same boys on stage with someone with blonde hair other than the one with the feminine smile.

"We hope we didn't intrude anything." Said Chi, in a business tone closing the door behind her and Amu.

"Oh! No! No! Not at all!" Said the headmaster with a light tone and a laugh. "Please take a seat! You two came just in time."

Chi and Amu made their way to the chairs in front of the headmaster and sat down quietly waiting for the headmaster to talk. "You see those people here are the one who will escort you to your new location." He said.

"But Headmaster it couldn't be that far from here." Said Chi, as Amu just sat there bored or what looks at the outside.

"Well..That's not really true we live in America and you two are going you to Japan." Said the head master and the two didn't react at all at the outside and the five people who didn't say a word looked at them with amusement and the headmaster looked at them both with a worried expression.

'That explains why we toke Japanese classes although we didn't sign up for it.' Both Amu and Chi thought.

"That's unexpected." Said Chi, still not showing any reaction.

'Well we live in California and from California to Japan is a long trip.' Thought Chi as the headmaster spoke.

"Yes it is." Said the headmaster clearing his throat. "but you know why we made you graduate early right?"

"Yes." Said Amu and Chi, nodding there head. Of course they knew they have been studying and training hard to take a part of an important job although they didn't know what section exactly they were in. They knew they are needed although they are young they are not stupid.

"You two are above your age and educational level. Your Physical education and strength are the best and from all the student of the school you two are the best. Amu Hinamori, I am proud to call you one of my students. You are outstanding and good at making plans. You are athletic beyond anyone can be and you are going to be a great leader. Also you have a lot of skills that will help you. After all you didn't take P.E, House Ed., Art and music for nothing and for you Chi Kato, you are an amazing student. You have a great mechanical experience. Also you are good at math and you know quite a bit about hacking and not to forget your sharp eyes add to that you are the best in technology. You did a lot of community work and participated in a lot of school activities. I was honored to have you two here." After the headmaster finished the speech he opened the drawer and pulled two folders and gave each one.

Chi toke it the folder and didn't show her shock that he knew about her hacking skills. Amu toke the folder too confused about how her activities that she toke would help her but soon forgot about it as she felt a nudge from Chi.

"Thank you Headmaster we were honored to be your students and trainee."Said Chi, feeling sad thinking this is good bye to her past and good times.

The headmaster nodded, smiling peacefully. "Now I would like to introduce you to the people you will see often after you leave." Said The headmaster standing.

Amu and Chi stood as well and that also goes to the 5 people.

"This here will be your guardian in the trip. He will also take care of you through the whole trip and after it." Said the headmaster, introducing the man with blonde brownish hair and purple eyes.

"Hello My name is Tsukasa Amakawa." He said with an accent that was a bit hard to understand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Amakawa." Said Chi, in business like while Amu nodded not really caring.

Tsukasa smiled nodding as he continued the introduction. "Those are your friends and the people that you will hang with you often." He paused and looked at both girls who kept quiet. "This here is Kukai Soma the most athletic person in the company. The one right beside him is our best tech. in the company his name is Tidus one next to him is the best violinist in Japan is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The last one is our best leader Tadase Hotori." He finished and not long Chi said something without meaning to say it out loud.

"He is a boy?" Said Chi, questionably. Tadase face fell a bit and the three boys beside him fell into a laughing fit and Amu tried to keep her façade up and not to laugh.

Chi sweat drop, and cleared her throat feeling a bit guilty for saying that. "Anyway I am Chi Kato and this is here Amu Hinamori." Said Chi trying to change the topic.

Tsukasa smiled brightly while Amu and Chi tried their best not to flinch because of the bright aura. "Well Hinamori-san and Kato-san lets all get along together." Said Tsukasa and Chi felt something suspicious about him but let it slide and looked at the boys who didn't speak a word since the beginning.

Chi hummed before speaking. "It's nice to meet you." Said Chi speaking in fluent Japanese.

The boys blinked a couple with their mouth wide opened and Amu spoke next also in Japanese. " Close your mouth now. You don't want to swallow flies."Said Amu , smirking as Chi bowed to her headmaster and they both left smirking thinking.

'Maybe this isn't as bad as we thought.'

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**Crazy: Ok I will end it here..**

**Mad: NO YOU DONT ! YOU ARE GOING TO CONTINUE WORKING WITH THE OTHER CHAPTERS!–Glare-**

**Crazy: M-Mad W-What a-are you d-doing here ?**

**Mad: MAKING SURE YOU ARE GIVING YOUR FOLLOWERS AND READERS THE BEST TREATMENT!**

**Crazy: But it's 5 O'clock I WANNA SLEEP !-Whine-**

**Mad: -Glare- START TYPING THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Crazy: -Cries- QnQ ok!One review so I can update soon! –Starts typing the next chapter-**


	3. New future start (part 2)

**Crazy:WUAHHHHHHHHH! –Crying- QuQ Thank You! Thank You!**

**Lazy: FTW! Why don't you shut up!**

**Crazy: -Hits lazy- Q^Q I am happy peach! Yea I CALLED YOU BEACH!**

**Lazy: Ow! And what do you mean!**

**Crazy: TRY TO SAY BEACH AS FAST AND MANY AS YOU CAN AND YOU WILL KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

**Hyper/Scary: OOOOO! Lazy! SHE CALLED YOU A BITCH!**

**Crazy: HELL TO THE YEA I DID AND I AM HAPPY AND NOTHING CAN BRING ME DOWN! –something came flying from nowhere and make her faint-**

**Hyper: and there she goes….**

**Scary: Well lets continue the Honors and go**

**Hyper: Wait! She wanted to thank the Reviews and the Follower TOO!**

**Scary: Ok then lets finish this because the people here came for a story!**

**Hyper : -Nod- THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE AND HERE ARE FEEDBACKS FROM CRAZY!**

**Natsu71316**: **I AM SOOO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT!**

**MusicalnoteX****: I UPDATED X'3! NOW CAN I HAVE A COOKIE PWEASE! 7(OwO)7 Me taking the cookie**

**StawberryNeko45**** : ****IKR! X'DDDDD CHI IS FWUNNY ! 0w0**

**Scary: -Laughing her ass off- Wow Crazy can be the weirdest one of all **

**Hyper: CX Yup! CRAZY DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR ANY ANIME INCLUDE!BUT SHE OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S! ENJOY!**

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Amu and Chi stood in front of the school gates, each of them holding one traveling bag. Amu had a pink bag and Chi had a red one.

"Chi don't you think we should stay a little longer in our dorm room?" Asked Amu, cursing the sun brightness.

"No Amu. The dorm is empty and plus that we gave our keys to the office although I am surprised that we finished loading the boxes early." Said Chi , looking at the folder that the Headmaster gave them.

"What do you think are in them?" Asked Amu, holding her folder and examining it before she noticed a stamp.

"Chi Look!" Said Amu, pointing at the stamp.

"huh? Wait !That's a stamp of the U.S. government." Said Chi, examining the stamp. "Yup that is an ORIGNIAL STAMP! THE REAL THING!" Exclaimed Chi, looking from Amu folder to hers to find one too.

"What does that mean?" Asked Amu, tilting her head.

"I don't know but we are opening those when we are at the air-"

Chi was cut off when a long limo came in front of them and stopped. Two men with suits opened the door and came out. Chi and Amu looked dumb founded and frozen in their places.

"You two are Amu Hinamori and Chi Kato." Stated one the man with a dead serious voice and all Amu and chi could do is nod.

The two moved to the side as if a cue to go in and Amu and Chi did so while dragging their bags in with them and sitting down. The two men came inside and closed the door. The silent in the limo was un ease for the two girls as soon as the limo started to move it stopped shortly after making a couple of turns; the two men open the door and got out.

"What the hell is going on?" whispered Amu, but before Chi could answer 5 specific people came in.

"Hello Hinamori-san! Kato-san! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" exclaimed Tsukasa, taking a seat the opposite side of them.

Chi frowned glancing at Tsukasa before glancing at the bodyguards. Chi didn't understand what the point of having bodyguards is but she let it slide for now.

"Hi . " Said Chi, nodding toward him.

"Yo!"Said Kukai, grinning wanting to start a conversation. " Do ywou too know anythoinng abowt what y joing to happen?(Do you two know anything about what going to happen?) " Asked Kukai ,with a really bad English.

Amu chuckled while Chi was trying to understand what he said. "Ahm…You know you can speak Japanese with us it's ok." Said Chi, speaking Japanese.

"OK! Sorry I was asking you if-" Kukai was interrupted as the orange haired boy slapped Kukai on the head.

"Shut up stupid that will be explained later." Said Tidus, ruffling his orange hair in frustrating as he tried to work on the computer.

"Dude that hurts!" said Kukai rubbing the bump in his head.

"What are you doing?" Asked Chi changing her place to seat beside Tidus.

Amu sighed looking out in the window right beside her. The next thing Amu knew someone had their hands on her Waist.

"EEP!" Said Amu, blushing letting her façade slide.

"Awww..Amu-Koi is so cute when she blush." Said Ikuto, slyly smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Amu, turning her body to face Ikuto face that was at least an inch away not less. ((Note: Amu doesn't know what " -Koi" is supposed to mean. She thinks it's something like "-san" as in a friendly way))

"Amu-Koi want me so badly now." Said Ikuto leaning closer toward her face.

Amu froze literally and the next thing she knew something bite her ear.

"EHH! PERVERT-T" Shout Amu, shoving Ikuto away from her and covering her face with one of her hands.

"Ikuto-kun please leave Hinamori-san a-alone!" Said Tadase, blushing. Everyone saw what happened from Amu blushing to Tadase trying to protest on Ikuto action.

"Now Kiddy-King has a crush huh?" Said Ikuto before smirking and wrapping his hands around Amu waist once again but this time he pulled her to his lap. "Too bad she is mine."

'W-WHAT!?I AM NOT!' Amu thought but as she was ready to protest the limo stopped.

"We are here!"Shouted Kukai, as the two bodyguards opened the door and got out.

Everyone got out and stood in front of the airport with the bodyguards as the limo went off.

-Skip time-

It didn't take them long to arrive the jet. Amu and Chi were shocked beyond words, the Jet was big and hand massaging chairs, buffet, bedrooms, and bathrooms with big I mean BIG bath and Amu went straight to a bedroom and locked the door.

"Ok first is first. Amu when did you start dating Ikuto?" Asked Chi, sitting on the bed.

"W-WHAT! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!" Asked Amu, turning beat red.

"Ahm..Well he called you Amu-Koi." Said Chi, speaking slowly.

"So…" Said Amu.

"Amu when you are in a relationship as in girlfriend and boyfriend. You add the simple '-koi' like the way Ikuto called you." Said Chi, explaining.

"WHAT-T I-I D-DIDN'T-." Shuttered Amu, groaning and plopping on the bed.

"Yea I could tell you didn't know but know you know." Said Chi, chuckling. "Anyway, let's look at those folders shall we?" Said Chi, taking the folder out of her bag and taking the folder out.

"Yea.." muttered Amu, her cheek still has a tint of pink on them making Chi giggle.

"Ok then." Said Chi taking a deep breath before opening the seal of the folder and looking in the folder. "T-Those are.."

"What's Wrong Chi?" Asked Amu, worried.

"…." Chi didn't answer and just toke the a couple of paper out.

"Chi..?" Asked Amu standing up and walking toward her friend.

"Amu." Said Chi in as serious as ever.

"Yes."Answered Amu, examining her friend.

"I-I W-We …" There was sparkle and hope in Chi words and that made Amu wonder what's it.

"Chi what's wr-"

"OPEN YOUR FILE! LIKE NOW!" exclaimed Chi, Amu jolted and did as told.

"This is-s.." Said Amu, in daze but both girls soon squealed happily as they jumped on the bed.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Squealed Amu, doing a flip in the air and landing on the bed and continue jumping.

"OUR DREAMS!" Exclaimed Chi, twirling in the air and continue jumping.

"HAVE CAME TRUE AT LAST!" Shouted Amu, holding Chi hand while they both continued to jump and squeal like girls.

"WE ARE DETECTIVES!" They both shouted not caring who hears. They both had a thought that anyone can have in this minute.

'Man I am hungry.'

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**Crazy:-noming on a cookies like a boss- nom nom nom**

**Hyper: What crazy is saying is I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Crazy:NOM NOM NOM**

**Hyper: she said PLEASE R & R**

**Crazy: NOM NOM**

**Hyper: that means SEE YA!**


	4. GOMEN

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I AM SORRY I COULDNT UPDATE SOONER BUT I AM BAK WITH NEW CHAPTERS AND HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! I AM SORRY I AM WRITING THIS IN A HURRY! I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND SICK ! BUT I FEEL BETTER AND I HOPE I WILL UPDATE EVERYDAY!

LOVE YA ALL,'

CRAZY


End file.
